


A Flash of Times Gone By

by ScarletArcher



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amused Oliver, Ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Olivarry, Responsible Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletArcher/pseuds/ScarletArcher
Summary: Barry reflects on the past. Oliver reminds him about the future.





	A Flash of Times Gone By

**The Watchtower, December 31st 2027, 11:50 PM**

* * *

Barry pressed his hand against the glass, staring at the Earth outside, his expression unfocused, distant, contemplative. Another year had passed, and with it, another year of trials and tribulations, but the Earth was still standing. His home. That had to count for something.

Different League members passed by, each focused on their own specific task. Laurel, Kara, J’onn, Clark, everybody who had joined their crusade. They made the world a better place, and Barry was honoured to work and know them. He wished he could smile at them, assure them that he was okay, but his mind was tugged to a distant memory, one that dragged him further and further into a sea of melancholiness.

A pair of familiar, sturdy hands wrapped securely around his waist, and the breath on the back of his neck soothed him. Barry relaxed, and leaned into Oliver Queen. Age had been unable to dull his beauty, and he still shone at the age of forty-two. There were more laughter lines, and his beard had grown scruffier — Barry was still persuading him to go full-on goatee, which he frequently rebuffed — but he was still recognisable. He was still Oliver, his Ollie.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked softly. He was gentler now, his killing spree tendencies finally a thing of the past. He was happier.

Barry craned his neck to look at him, and smiled slightly. “Just thinking,” he said, just as gently.

“About?”

Barry sighed, turning his attention back to the large window, and the Earth. “Ten years ago, Cayden James had succeeded in breaking up your team.”

“Barry—”

“And I was on trial for the supposed murder of DeVoe,” he finished bitterly. The memory still stung. “I never thought I would ever get out of that. I thought that was it. The end of the Flash.”

“But it wasn’t, and you did,” Oliver reminded him. “Barry, look at me. Look at me,” he insisted. Barry reluctantly turned to him. “I managed to move on from that, and you foiled DeVoe in the end. That’s what counts.”

“I know,” Barry nodded. “But it’s something I can’t help but think about.”

“So, think about something else,” Oliver persuaded gently. “Think about Thea getting back Queen Consolidated, think about the Watchtower being made, the formation of the Justice League…” he gave Barry’s hand a firm squeeze, and rubbed a thumb over his wedding ring. “Think about me. Our wedding. Our love. Think about everything we did. Think about —”

“DON!”

The pair looked back in surprise to see a pair of eight year old kids run towards them at full pelt, their movements blurred by lightning. They whizzed around them faster than they could blink, their bickering ringing loudly in the air.

Barry sighed heavily. “Don! Dawn!”

Eight-year-old twins Don Robert Allen-Queen and Dawn Nora Allen-Queen immediately skidded to a halt, staring at Barry with big eyes. Oliver’s lips quirked upwards in amusement. He was using his commanding voice.

“Don pulled my hair!” Dawn exclaimed loudly. She glared at Barry, her withering expression as fierce as her bright red hair, which she had adopted from her late grandmother.

“Did not!” Don retorted just as loudly. His hair was a dirtier blonde in comparison, a perfect mix of Barry’s brown and Oliver’s blonde locks. His expression was just as fierce.

“Guys, I don’t care who did what. What did I tell you about your speed?”

“Daddy doesn’t mind,” Dawn replied haughtily.

“Yeah, he doesn’t,” Don repeated. “Don’t you, daddy?”

The pair leaped onto Oliver, who caught them both with ease. His mouth flapped open and closed, unable to scold them. He melted at their wide puppy dog eyes, their brown eyes sparkling in the fluorescent lighting. “No,” Oliver eventually replied, grinning at the delighted expression on his kids’ faces.

“Unbelievable,” Barry huffed, his expression soured by the betrayal while Don and Dawn loudly proclaimed Oliver’s approval of their antics.

Oliver laughed, put his kids down, and pressed his lips to Barry’s. The chaste kiss was gentle and sweet. He pulled back and rested his forehead against his husband’s. “We were in a bad place ten years ago, but we managed to overcome those obstacles. We picked ourselves up, Barry. We have two beautiful kids, and we have each other.”

“Yeah,” Barry agreed, wrapping his arms around Oliver’s neck to pull him close. They both pointedly ignored the twins’ objections at the affectionate display. “You’re right. And you know what?”

“What?”

Barry pulled him closer into the embrace. “I wouldn’t change it for anything. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Oliver replied affectionately. They kissed again, but it was slower, languid, but more passionate. Their tongues swirled around each other lazily, and their bodies were pressed flush against each other. Oliver’s hand slowly travelled down Barry’s back, when —

“Look!” Don hollered loudly, jolting his parent’s apart. They turned around, and found him practically melted against the glass, Dawn by his side. They were both looking at the holographic screen, which showed footage of Central City. There was a loud chime, and a series of fireworks erupted in the air, golds and emerald greens and scarlet reds, quickly followed by wild, almost deafening, applause. Don and Dawn both cheered loudly, while their parents struggled to suppress matching grins at their enthusiasm.

“2028,” Barry murmured. “Let’s hope it’s a good one.”

Oliver smiled, and kissed the crown of Barry’s head. “As long as we’re together, I’ll take what I can get,” he whispered. “Happy new year, Barry.”

Barry rested his head against Oliver’s shoulder. “Happy new year, Ollie.”

Oliver’s hand sought Barry’s, and he squeezed gently, reminding him of what he had.

Barry squeezed back. He suddenly found that the past didn’t matter as much as it had a few minutes ago.

Don and Dawn soon jumped into their arms, and together, the family watched the beautiful display, overjoyed that they were able to experience the moment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everybody! Hope you all have a good one.


End file.
